My Secret Friend
by Saphire.davis
Summary: When Hermione and Draco become prefects they recieve a special diary that will be their friend for the year but who's on the other end? could something more than friendship be going on? a Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi all I'm new to fanfiction I love all the stories you guys have written. Please give this story a chance it's my first you may find you like it. I'll be updating regularly.**

Hermione's POV

Hermione finished packing her trunk. Her eyes wondered over to the prefect badge and

her chest swelled with pride.

It had been exactly two weeks ago when the owl had

delivered her letter.

_**Flash back**_

It was two in the morning what had woken her up?

Hermione had heard a tapping on her window she jumped three impatient owls were tapping on the window.

She opened the window the three owls all stuck out their legs she untied all the letters they flew off before she had a chance to say thanks.

She opened the first letter to see Ron's messy hand writing.

**Dear Hermione,**

**Harry has taught me to use a fellytone I may be calling on it and by the way the rest of the family sends their regards. Dad's crazy about that muggle computerer you sent him. You'll never guess what! I'm a prefect! I'm so happy mom is so proud she buying me new dress robes. Without frills! What do you know Dumbledore's throwing another ball. Typical. There are a couple things on my mind lately like Ginny and Harry are sure acting strange lately. They blush every time they see each other I feel as though Harry is pushing you and me out of the circle. Don't worry though I'll investigate. LOVE,**

**Ron**

**P.S. Give Crookshanks a good kick for me.**

Ugh. Ron was always so slow on the uptake Harry and Ginny have liked each other for a long long time.

It couldn't be more obvious. Hermione half-heartedly opened the next letter.

_**Dear Mrs.Granger, **_

_**I'm most delighted to tell you congratulations and welcome you to the team. As a prefect you are to set an example for the younger Hogwarts students. This year as you probably know is going to be a tough one but I believe in you. Starting as a first time this year we shall partner you up with another prefect. As you may know Hogwarts is having two balls a Halloween costume ball and a Christmas ball. You will help plan the decorations, You will not be riding the train to Hogwarts you will instead get their at two a-clock on September 1**__**st**__** I will in form you and the other prefects of you're duty's. I shall see you soon Mrs.Granger.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore.**_

Out of the last letter fell her badge saying one simple word. Prefect.

It was plain yet she loved it and couldn't wait to show Ron and Harry.

End of Flashback.

"Honey are you ready to go the train leaves in an hour!" Hermione's mom yelled.

"I'm coming just a second." She dragged her trunk down the stairs.

She flew through the door and out into the car.

School was finally here. Crookshanks laid down on her lap and purred.

I wonder who I'm going to be paired up with for this year. I hope it's Ron but not Malfoy Yuck! She thought to herself.

Draco's POV

"Draco are you packed the train leaves in a hour?" "Yes I told you I'd be down in a minute." He replied.

This was ridiculous he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He grunted and heaved himself off the bed.

He landed with a thump on his bum and he could have sworn he saw stars. Malfoy dragged himself over to the mirror.

"Wow who's that gorgeous hunk? "

To get to platform nine and three-quarters he had to wear something muggle related.

Finally two-hours later on the platform (after escaping a group of giggling girls baboons as his mother put it.)

He was entering the compartments when he spotted Crabbe and Goyle talking rapidly in a corner.

"Draco... Drakiepoo!" a blond girl shouted. "Oh great Pansy." Draco thought to himself.

"Ah Draco just the man we were looking for!" Crabbe said sounding relieved.

Crabbe and Goyle dragged Draco in to an empty compartment with Pansy following along with puppy dog eyes.

Pansy settled herself on Draco's lap with a look of pure luxury while Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them.

"It's supposed to be a surprise but your dad said we could tell you. This Christmas-"

"Malfoy! Have you seen…Oh?" Harry yelled but his face reddened when he saw Pansy on Draco's lap.

"I'm sor- I didn't realize- uh well- I'll just...be going." "Next time knock scarhead!" Malfoy yelled after him.

Pansy shut the door giggling and let Draco put his head on her lap.

"Well where were we oh yeah! This Christmas we all are yes even Pansy are getting the dark mark!" Goyle stated stupidly excited.

Draco stared in disbelief. "What's the matter Drakiepoo?" Pansy said worryingly.

"Bathroom!" Draco lied. He sprinted down the hall and into a empty compartment or so he thought.

He landed on something which gave a sickening crunch under his weight.

He stood up rubbing his head. "What the hell Malfoy!" The girl shouted.

"Granger?!" "Malfoy get out." "Well Granger looks like-"

"Mr.Malfoy and Mrs.Granger professor Dumbledore would like to see you. Well don't just stand there come on." Professor McGonagall interrupted in a unusually high shrilly voice.

"Yes Professor." They repeated in unison. They followed her to the back of the train.

"Hello prefects welcome back to another year at Hogwarts."

Draco looked around he spotted Loony Lovegood and Robbie from Ravenclaw, Zacheris and Susan from Hufflepuff, Blaise and him from Slytherin, and of course that Mudblood Granger and the weaslebe.

"These." Dumbledore said holding up a stack of beautiful velvet diaries "Are problem solvers you write on them and when you're done writing what you wanted to say you tap it with your wand and say the password. I will give you each an assigned password the diary will answer back to you.

They come designed differently and only open for the owner. Any questions?"

**So how did you like it? Well don't tell the computer screen press the review button down there. Remember this is my first story I'm sorry if you didn't like it. **


	2. Ferrets and entries

Sighs Harry potter isn't mine only the plot. suddenly laughs evilly. But if I can't have Harry Potter NO ONE CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHAAAHHHHAHH!!

Coughs sorry ahem carry on.( the deal with the diaries/journals that person entry is rearranged and edited like this exp. " Today Malfoy fell off his broom I could jump for joy but I feel guilty for thinking that. What's going on?" Rephrased by journal " Today someone I'm not fond of fell from a huge height and I'm happy about it but I feel really guilty. What's going on?")

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any questions?

They shook their heads "Okay then I'll see you all at the feast."

Everyone cleared out leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Out of the way you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco spat.

He stomped off towards the compartment door and pulled it so hard that he fell over when he stopped.

"I think were locked in." Hermione said.

"Very good Granger when did you figure that out?"

"After you fell on your bum." She murmured. She tightened her lips to stop her from giggling

"Oh I get it pick on the poor defenseless, sexy, modest, rich..." He continued as he mocked sadness.

"Yep! That's the way I roll." Hermione rolled her eyes as she replied.

(Modest indeed)

They paced around the room for a while.

Draco mentally cursed himself for leaving his wand in the trunk.

Hermione picked up one of the books and started reading.

"Why don't you help Granger? You're reading a book and here I am working my bum off!" Draco shouted angrily.

Hermione stared at his butt for a second thinking how cute an ass he had.

Bad Hermione stop thinking those thoughts. She then coolly replied, "Looks fine to me."

"I wasn't aware I asked you to stare at it." He smirked.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" She snapped blushing.

"Bang!" "Open Up stupid door!"

Ron and Harry burst into the room and landed on the ground in a heap."Hermione!"

Harry and Ron were beet red as they stood up.

They brushed the dirt off their robes.

" Ummm… well we noticed you weren't coming and decided to come look for you."

They shuffled their feet nervously.

"Malfoy!!!!" Harry and Ron looked behind Hermione.

"Hello Potty, Weasel." He said as he strolled out of the compartment.

"Did he hurt you Hermione?" Ron fussed.

"No he didn't."

"Well come on let's get back to our compartment." Harry interrupted

Once they got into the compartment Hermione laid her head down on Harry's lap as Harry stroked her hair.

" You know Draco isn't that bad" Hermione thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"_Mommy help daddy is trying to make me take a bath!" A little brown haired girl laughed as she hid behind Hermione._

"_What makes you think I'm going to side with you?"_

"_Ah hah! There you are Meg." A man with no face was shouting _

"_I have already got_ _Lumus" Hermione giggled as a boy about two years old was running behind his dad._

_Hands wrapped around Hermione "Hey beautiful." She looked into his eyes. His silver eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!!!"_

She awoke to see big green orbs staring "We've arrived." Harry stated

They rode the carriages to the castle door.

She walked into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

As the sorting began she peeked over at the Slytherin table to catch two silver eyes like the ones in her dreams.

She gasped in horror. Draco saw her staring at him he smirked.

"Hey Hermione who are you staring at." Pavarti questioned

"Huh? No one!" Hermione replied snapping out of her daze.

"Hmm?" Pavarti didn't except her answer but took the hint.

"Also I would like to remind you that all Zonko's products are banned." Dumbledore said.

Hermione left as soon as the feast was over and started writing in her journal.

1/27/04

_Dear diary,_

_Draco was a well… Jerk today. Although he is quite handsome._

_I don't know why but every time I talk with him I get butterflies in my stomach. Help what's going on?_

_I think it has something to do with my dream. I'm worried. _

Draco p.o.v.

He looked at her how her hair fell around her framing her face.

How her curves were right in the places they should be.

Bad Draco.

He sulked into his room and he picked up his journal and dropped it quickly.

There was already a entry in his journal.

He caught a glimpse of the words.

_Dear Diary,_

_This guy I hate was a well… Jerk today._


End file.
